In a chimeric molecule, two or more molecules that exist separately in their native state are joined together to form a single molecule having the desired functionality of all of its constituent molecules. Frequently, one of the constituent molecules of a chimeric molecule is a "targeting molecule". The targeting molecule is a molecule such as a ligand or an antibody that specifically binds to its corresponding target, for example a receptor on a cell surface. Thus, for example, where the targeting molecule is an antibody, the chimeric molecule will specifically bind (target) cells and tissues beating the epitope to which the antibody is directed.
Another constituent of the chimeric molecule may be an "effector molecule". The effector molecule refers to a molecule that is to be specifically transported to the target to which the chimeric molecule is specifically directed. The effector molecule typically has a characteristic activity that is desired to be delivered to the target cell. Effector molecules include cytotoxins, labels, radionuclides, ligands, antibodies, drugs, liposomes, and the like.
In particular, where first effector molecule is a cytotoxin, the chimeric molecule may act as a potent cell-killing agent specifically targeting the cytotoxin to cells bearing a particular target molecule. For example, chimeric fusion proteins which include interleukin 4 (IL-4) or transforming growth factor (TGFc.alpha.) fused to Pseudomonas exotoxin (PE) or interleukin 2 (IL-2) fused to Diphtheria toxin (DT) have been shown to specifically target and kill cancer cells (Pastan et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61: 331-354 (1992)).
Generally, it is desirable to increase specificity and affinity and decrease cross-reactivity of the chimeric cytotoxins in order to increase their efficacy. To the extent the chimeric molecule preferentially selects and binds to its target (e.g. a tumor cell) and not to a non-target (e.g. a healthy cell), side effects of the chimeric molecule will be minimized. Unfortunately, many targets to which chimeric molecules have been directed (e.g. the IL-2 and IL-4 receptors), while showing elevated expression on tumor cells, are also expressed at significant levels on healthy cells. Thus, chimeric molecules directed to these targets (e.g. cytotoxins) show some adverse side-effects as they bind non-target cells that also express the targeted receptor.